


When paths cross

by Cottage_Crow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, One Shot, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottage_Crow/pseuds/Cottage_Crow
Summary: I'm sad so I made this. Its pretty sloppy and poorly made but it would mean a lot to me if you read it. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 OF AOT!!
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	When paths cross

Bertold awoke with a pounding headache and an aching body. He felt so tired as if he could just fall asleep and lay their forever. As his eyelids slowly became heavier and were about to shut when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. A voice that embodied all of his sorrow and guilt. Bertold snapped back into reality as he jumped up to look around, searching for the distant voice. The sand shifted and crunched as a silhouette approached, soon taking form. Bertold stepped back in shock, tears began to welt in his eyes, "M-Marco?" The freckled boy had a soft smile on his face as he asked, "Its been awhile Bertold. How are you feeling?" Bertold pressed his palm to his forehead trying to comprehend what was happening. "My head is pounding and everything hurts." Marco chuckled a bit then replied, "Yeah, my right side hirt for quite some time after my death" Bertold hung his head in shame, unable to face the freckled boy. "Marco I-" He couldn't even choke out a sentence before breaking down. The tears he tried desperately to hold back streamed down his face. Kindhearted Marco wrapped his arms around Bertold to give a warm embrace. "You don't have to apologize, I understand everything." Bertold gathered the strength to look at Marco and ask, "But how?" Marco let go of him and replied, "If it wasn't obvious you are dead. This is where all Eldians go after life concludes." He crouched down to pick up some sand. Marco let it slip through his fingers straight downwards and continued, "This place is called the paths. Time moves very slowly here however you can look at what is still happening where the living are." Without skipping a beat Bertold demanded, "I want to see Reiner." Marco's face became solem. He knew how much pain it brought him to see Jean without him and he didn't want to have Bertold suffer the same way. Bertold grew impatient and demanded again, "I want to see him, now" Marco slowly nodded and muttered, "As you wish" In a flash they were on the cart titans back. Bertold's final cries still echoed. Reiner's head jerked up in hope. He used whatever energy he had to struggle and shout. "Bertold's still there, he needs me! We have to go back!" Zeke simply shook his head. Reiner paused for a moment then flew into a rage struggling even harder to get off the titans back. "No? NO! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO!" Zeke, not wanting to deal with Reiner began to try and get him pinned down. Reiner kicked, and bit to try and escape like a wild animal. "YOU LEFT HIM BEHIND, YOU COWARD! GO BACK! GO BACK NOW WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM! PLEASE!" Reiner in all his strength was overcome and soon had a boot to his throat. The once stoic bull was nothing more than a sorrowful man. He kept begging Zeke to go back between his sobs. The cries fell on deaf ears. Bertold wanted to hold Reiner, to tell him that he was here, but Marco stopped him. "We are merely spectators. Even if you tried to go to him he wouldn't notice you." Bertold was defeated. His knees buckled as he fell to the ground. Marco placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is my fault. I knew I shouldn't have let you watch." In another flash they were back in the paths. Marco sat there and stayed with Bertold until he calmed down and was able to process everything. Finally, Bertold sighed and gave a slight smile.

  


"At least he's safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to Ao3 and kind of a shitty writer but I'll try my best. I hope you liked this story.


End file.
